dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sobren
Sobren are a species of aliens residing on three separate moons - Tipic, Dea, Norran - orbiting planet Cooler 198 (formerly planet Sobren). However, currently, Sobren only reside on the moon Dea as explained below. They are considered NT, or near threatened in terms of the endangered species scale. History Origins Sobren were observed in the middle galactic cycles, at 130,000 Before Age. They were originally found on the moon Tipic, due to Sobren itself being a gas giant. Within 5000 years, they were space-bound, and settled on the other two hospitable moons. Their numbers swelled to the high hundred millions in the comming years. By the time the charted their solar system, the Sobren were split into three factions, each barely associated on a separate moon. Intergalactic Usage The Sobren were not under any single government when Cooler found them. Unlike many other races, they resisted even after seeing the full might of the Planet Trade Organization. Though their technology was vastly inferior, the Sobren held out for several years, killing thousands of soldiers in the process. This was due to extremely high gravity and hostile conditions of the moons - leading the Sobren to have a significant home field advantage. This caused Cooler to gain interest in them as a species. At first, he had only wished to eradicate them, as their moons were terrible real estate and their populations could grow to be a threat. Upon seeing their strength, he personally set out to end the war. Even with his personal visits, the Sobren thoroughly rejected Cooler. In turn, he destroyed the moon Norran with a single . The remaining two moons, feeling no love lost for their fallen brethren, still resisted. Cooler blew up Tiric next. The final moon, Dea, having witnessed all of this was given an ultimatum... which it reluctantly obeyed - to become Cooler's slaves and soldiers. The single moon was the only place where Sobren soldiers came from thereafter. They accounted for roughly 2.4% of Cooler's soldiers and 17.9% of kills in the years after, up to and including the Age 767. The most notable Sobren is Banas, the captain on Planet Cooler 92. His power level of close to 1 million was an anomaly amongst his kind. Most Sobren were only foot soldiers, and not high ranking officers. Their numbers were in decline even after the single moon was left alone, as current census reveals the complete population to be 17,681,540. Physiology Appearance Sobren are yellow bipeds. They are generally tall - over 8 feet on average. They have flat, tall heads, and four fingers on each hand. The back of their shoulder blades have significant indentations. Their arms and legs are longer than normal, as the tips of the fingers generally extend below their kneecaps. Their posture is extensively curved forward. Mental Traits Sobren have the mental capacity of the average level. Sobren are known for being exceptionally loyal to whomever they serve and respect - but only if they do respect someone. As it was with the Sobren against Cooler, they did not at first respect him, but once they did (after seeing his power), they were more than ready to serve him. The same happened with Banas to Guva. Sobren are also highly impressionable, and the majority of their personality will come from mimicking those they respect or grew up with. Lifespan Sobren live for, on average, 105 years. There is no difference between genders, but males have longer prime, and shorter old age. Both reach sexual maturity at the age of 23. Sobrens do not get hair before their 40th year, so seeing one with hair implies maturity. Technology Sobren technology is average. They have space-faring ships of minimal power; in fact, their ships can barely travel between the moons. Other technology varied between moons. The earliest settled, Tiric, held multiple electronic-based cities of pristine class. Norran was a black-market hub, which featured only occasional uses of technology. However, it did possess the best and largest amount of energy based weapons - usually, they were low power (compared to the PTO), but lethal enough to kill. Dea was in the middle, and was more of a suburban moon. With the destruction of both Tiric and Norran, much technology was either lost or significantly lessened. After the implementation of the Planet Trade Organization, which set up its own outpost on their last moon, most of the species' technology was replaced with Cooler's standard issue equipment. Classification Category:KidVegeta Category:Races Category:Dragon Ball Z The Forgotten